Coffee, Cafés and Carousels
by VampireMaddy
Summary: A sweet little romantic one-shot, written for a dear friend's birthday, because we all love a little escapism now and again. Aidou x OC and Kaname x Yuuki


A/N: This is a birthday fanfiction for my dearest Annabella (GeeAnnaB). She asked me for a story with Aidou and Yuuki, and I cheekily subverted it slightly… I have never written a story focused around Aidou, nor had such a predominate Original Character, so we will have to see how it works out. _Happy Birthday AnnaB! Much love for you, always._

_

* * *

_

_**. . .**_

_**The Stranger**_

_**. . .**_

Sitting in his particular chair, at his most particular table, the young man observed the site before him. He infinitely favoured this coffee shop. It was just the right size, being neither too small to make it feel overtly personal and intimate nor too large to make it feel extremely industrialised and noisy. Furthermore, they put special chocolate sprinkles on the top of his coffee. Just for him.

He was in a very reflective mood today. It seemed only yesterday that he had been expelled by his fearful leader from the closeted society he had known. He often wondered what would have happened if his leader had ceased to exist. Would he have, for once, managed to get the girl? Somehow, he still doubted it. He was not, in any respect of the word, lucky in love.

As if on cue to distract him from his irritable thoughts, the bell belonging to the front door jingled. A brunette female stepped through and walked up to the counter. He could not see her face but as a wave of perfume and perspired skin hit him he knew that she smelt… delicious. It was an oddly _familiar _scent; like honey and lavender.

He watched the back of her head order a latte and smiled to himself. It was a lovely head. He just wanted to see the face belonging to it. It seemed that lady luck _did _decide to favour him today, as when attempting to pay for her drink, the mysterious girl turned slightly so he could finally examine her beautiful profile. Shock suddenly raged through his body and he could not help but allow the coffee cup he had been nursing clatter to the floor. The same crimson eyes, the pretty mouth and the long sweeping brunette hair! Could it really be…?

The noise attracted her attention and her head whipped round to meet his. A silent moment passed between them. They recognised one another, for their kinship and likeness. She was a pureblood, and her keen senses could tell that he was a noble vampire. He could not believe it. She… she looked so much like _her. _

The waitress signalled to the beautiful girl that her latté was ready, and she turned to take the paper cup between her elegant hands. She smiled at him as she made her way towards the door.

"You should learn not to spill things," she said in a playful voice, the bell tingling as she passed out onto the street.

He was already infatuated.

**. . .**

_**The Official Meeting**_

_**. . .**_

It was the same time of the day, one week later. He wouldn't admit to himself that he had come here with the intention of meeting her again, the girl who reminded him so of the woman he had loved.

She was on her phone, and was obviously having an argument with somebody. The somebody she was arguing _with _remained a mystery. Even his impeccable hearing could not interpret her angry mumbles.

Snapping her mobile shut, she grabbed her coffee from the counter and stormed over to the table beside him. Carelessly dropping her bag onto the floor, she threw herself into the wicker chair with such force that his coffee cup clattered. He observed her furiously stirring her latte until the foam had completely dissipated, leaving only hot milk.

He felt it was almost his duty to inquire after her. After all, he didn't want to be sitting near a pureblood with murderous intentions.

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you feeling okay?"

Once the words had left his lips he felt immediately stupid. Of course she was _feeling _okay; she was a pureblood. Even a cold was unheard of.

Rather than answering him directly, she announced, in a very frustrated way: "Do you have any idea how repellent it is, being a pureblood?"

"What a stupid question," the genius admonished, as if berating a silly pupil. "Of course I don't. If I did, I wouldn't be a noble."

She couldn't help but giggle. "You _are_ funny. I thought so."

He bowed his head in response. So she _had _thought about him last time.

"Do you know who I am?"

"Huh?" he looked up, and saw that she was waiting expectantly for his response. He decided to be entirely truthful. "Yes. You are Kuran Ayumi, daughter of the King and Queen."

Ayumi sighed. "You are obviously very good; many pretend so as to take advantage. I have yet to meet a vampire who does _not _know me. I am pleased to meet you, strange man; I am sure we will meet again."

He was suddenly very glad he had not lied.

**. . .**

_**The Renewal of Acquaintance**_

_**. . .**_

This time, they shared the same table. In one hand he held his ever-precious coffee and she in turn clutched her foaming latte. He found it surprising that she had not yet demanded his name, but he suspected that she enjoyed the animosity. She forbade him from referring to her as "Ayumi-sama" of course. Just like her mother. He found this new role of his surprising; rather than being the centre of attention as always he was instead content to listen to the miseries she shared.

The poor girl was so lonely.

"You are very good to me, Mr Genius," she said to him, smiling sweetly. Mr Genius was a nickname she had bestowed upon him after he had boastingly told her he was one. "I am very tired of being surrounded by people who don't seem to particularly care about me."

"But your parents?" he encouraged.

"They are of no significance," she replied bitterly. "Of course they care for me, but they don't _notice _me."

Aidou found this hard to believe. "Surely, I have heard many times that your mother is an incredibly loving person, is she not?"

Ayumi laughed. "Yes, of course. But she loves, and then she _loves_. My father is the only receiver to the unending stream of adoration that pours from every fibre of her being. He returns in like, of course. There is nothing my father wouldn't do for her. I think if she asked for the world, he would find a way to give it to her."

"Most children would enjoy having parents that love each other, as much as yours."

"Not when they don't notice anyone but each other. I remember once, when I was thirteen, I had been overcome with a sudden desire to cut my lovely long hair very short. It just skimmed my shoulders. Did my father notice all evening? Of course not, for my mother was wearing a new ribband in _her_ hair."

"Your hair is long now?" he said, leaning to observe the chocolate waves which cascaded past her shoulder blades.

A shadow crossed her face. "Yes. It is. I feel… I feel that if I look like my mother, perhaps I will get more attention from my father."

Aidou's eyebrows knotted together. "You are–"

Ayumi interrupted him, suddenly embarrassed. "–Pathetic, I know. I don't desire him like _that_, I just…"

"Want to feel worthwhile?"

"Yes," she replied, surprised. "I guess you could say that."

"You don't need to do that. You are easily as beautiful as your mother was. Still is."

Ayumi looked a little shocked. "You… you knew them?"

"Yes."

A frown crossed her pretty features. "Then, who are you, Mr Genius?"

"My name is Aidou Hanabusa."

"Oh!" she gasped "_Ohh. _This explains the mutual attraction. You were also a beggar for my mother's affections, were you not?"

"I would hardly call it begging!" Aidou snapped childishly, much like his old self.

Ayumi giggled. "Forgive me - father is not very fond of you."

Aidou sighed. "Yes, not anymore… After all that happened."

Silence ensued.

"So… _did _you love her?"

"More than anything."

"Oh. I am so sorry," she said, with genuine feeling. Her hand stretched out towards him across the table. Without hesitation, he took it.

"So am I."

**. . .**

_**The Date**_

_**. . .**_

This time they left the comfort of the quaint café and wandered in search of new amusement at the local funfair. They both enjoyed blending into the sea of indescribable humans, and the night conditions of the fair favoured their sensitive eyesight.

At one point, Ayumi took his hand again, claiming that she didn't want to lose him in the large crowds. Well, he wasn't going to complain. He was so _unfamiliar _with this kind of companionship. She seemed to enjoy his company just as much, whether he was being brash and annoying or quiet and attentive. There was no need for him to play up to an audience; she saw straight through him.

"So why _did _my father banish you from Cross Academy?" Ayumi asked, as they walked hand in hand down the cobbled street of the fair.

Aidou sighed, not really convinced that he wanted to answer this question. "I am sure you can imagine."

"I don't want to _imagine, _I want you to tell me."

"Well, it was something along the lines of: You had the audacity to lust after my fiancée… You're a selfish egotistical noble who believes himself superior to everyone. Why do you spend so much time fixing your hair?"

Ayumi snorted. "You _do _spend too much time on your hair."

"This level of gorgeousness does not come naturally, my dear." Aidou asserted. "We are not all blessed like you."

She blushed heavily at this. "You… you think so?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied. "Come on now, you've never been told you're pretty before?"

"Not by someone like you…" she replied quietly.

"Someone like me? What are you implying?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" she replied, refusing to answer him. _Someone I think is handsome… _

"Tell me, Ayumi!"

"No!" she argued, refusing to give in and further escalating the situation. "Stop being such a stupid nosey parker."

"You're the great stupid!" Aidou countered, huffing angrily.

"_Jeaaalousss!_" Ayumi cried, running off in the direction of the Dodgems. Not one to allow her to win an argument, he quickly sprinted after her. Darting amongst the humans as if they were invisible to him, he quickly caught up with her.

"You want to try them?" he asked, slightly out of breath, indicating the little metal cars.

She hesitated for a moment, her eyes alight with amusement.

"Worried I'll beat you_?_" he challenged.

Ayumi held her nose in the air. "Of course not. I was worrying about how hard your ego will be hit after I win."

**. . .**

_**The Opposition**_

_**. . .**_

From behind the candy floss shop two beautiful purebloods stood and watched on, wrapped up in each other. The taller handsome man turned to his petite wife, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"It seems it is exactly as we suspected."

"Well, you are normally right," Yuuki replied calmly.

"Shall I put an end to these childish shenanigans?" he inquired ominously.

The light suggestion of murder didn't sit well with his gentle lover. "Ne, Kaname, you need to lighten up. There is no harm in two silly vampires enjoying themselves."

"He is flirtatiously frolicking with our daughter. I cannot pretend to like it."

Yuuki raised her eyebrows. "I think it is most likely _Ayumi _who initiated any so-called frolicking."

"She is easily half his age," he chastised, as if that explained everything.

Kaname realised his mistake when Yuuki began to giggle to herself. He stood there, privately feeling a little foolish, waiting for her to finish. "Half his… half his age? Of _course _onii-sama, you are only a mere ten thousand years old than me. That's _nothing_."

"For us, it was different," he remarked, deciding to ignore his hypocrisy. "I have loved you since I was a child, with no memories of anything."

Despite their years together, her heart still pounded at this declaration. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he dropped a kiss onto her hair.

"I know only that I want Ayumi to know such feelings as these like I do," she murmured tenderly.

"So you are happy with this?" he asked eventually.

Yuuki smiled gently. "If this is what Ayumi wants, then of course. Do you really mind _so _much, Kaname?"

In answer to her question, he raised her hand to his lips. "If you are happy, my little one, then I do not mind at all."

**. . .**

_**The Relationship**_

**. . .**

As soon as they had left the dodgems (surprisingly Aidou had rallied her to a defeat) Ayumi seemed to see something across the path which made her jump. Aidou let out a small yelp as she suddenly grabbed him and dragged him round the corner of the pay station. Ayumi snuck a quick look around the corner and then drew back, cursing to herself.

"See, they actually _followed _me here!" she cried despairingly.

"Who?"

Ayumi groaned. "Who do you think? God, they are so completely frustrating together."

Oh no, this was very bad. Aidou was suddenly livid with terror as he realised to whom she was referring and attempted to press himself against the wall of the booth. His entire body practically screamed with the fact that he hoped the wall would swallow him whole.

Ayumi turned round to see what he was doing, and let out a childish snigger. "Oh _Hanabusa. _I'm not going to let the scary parents get you," she teased, dragging him out from behind the building so they were in full view of her parents.

"I am _not _scared!" he protested angrily, although secretly preferring to hide behind the booth.

"Right, okay." Ayumi muttered nonchalantly, taking his hand. "Sure."

Aidou slowly turned his head to catch a glimpse of the purebloods and saw the tiny Yuuki bent over with hysterical laughter before her husband.

"Why is your mother laughing at Kaname-sama?" Aidou inquired, looking baffled. How could _anyone _laugh at Kaname-sama?

Ayumi shrugged. "No idea. I don't much care either."

"How could you not care?" Aidou screeched.

Ayumi looked amused. "Well, I lied. I _will_ care in a moment, when I give them something to talk about."

"What's that?" Aidou asked nervously, fearing the results.

"This," she said playfully.

And then, she leant in and kissed him.

The kiss was gentle, soft and filled with all the budding emotions of love that they had both been making no attempt to suppress. Ayumi knew that this, her first kiss, had most certainly been worth waiting for. A moment later they drew away, and to her irritation Ayumi found herself turning a blushing red.

Aidou watched her bemusedly, waiting for an explanation. "I… that surprised me!" she stammered quickly.

He spluttered in disbelief. "Surprised _you? _ You're the one who leapt on me! I wasn't even sure that you… that you liked me."

Ayumi rolled her eyes. ""And I thought you were supposed to be the genius."

He snorted. "I _am _the genius. You're the vixen."

There was a pregnant pause between the pair as they stood there, watching each other uncertainly.

"Ayumi…?" asked Hanabusa with a devilish smirk.

"Yes?"

"Do you want another surprise?"

**. . .**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Now, how was that? I am usually so busy torturing young Aidou I forget that he has other feelings too ;) I personally think he would settle for someone with a bit of… fire in them. After all, who else is he going to bicker with? ^^

People often query my portrayal of Kaname and Yuuki with their children. I personally don't think it would be all lovey-dovey in Kuran land. Kaname has _huge _issues with trust, and I can't see him taking too kindly to the idea of having to share Yuuki. I mean, he's obviously had pureblood children before (hello Ancestor) and we don't ever see him talking about how he misses them. Furthermore, I think that after a certain time, when all the humans that she knows have died, Yuuki would become even more dependant upon her onii-sama. Of course they would both love their children but I think there would be many issues, especially if they're getting half their genes from Kaname, who practically clings onto Yuuki like a limpet. Besides, issues are more fun to write ;)

Coming from someone who has to put up with her parents kissing and hugging all the time, it is not all that. You feel pretty secluded sometimes and it's all: "Seriously, just marry each other again and leave me alone already." And my parents are nowhere near as bad as the Kurans!

_I hope to update my story, The Pureblood Secret, soon. Please do review, and leave me your thoughts. This type of story worth another shot, or not? I have many possibilities… involving Zero, Rido and other strangers XD_


End file.
